thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mako Melanesia
Mako Melanesia is a citizen representing District Four in the Hunger Games. They belong to Tehblakdeath. Please do not utilize this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message, either on his message wall or in the comments section. This tribute's district partner is typically either Dylan Reef-Barrier or Ina Moeaitu, although they do not need to be submitted with one of them. 'Information' Name: Mako Melanesia District: Four Gender: Male Age: Seventeen Alignment: Neutral Impure Personality: Mako is extremely cocky and obnoxious, although he doesn't go as far as arrogance. He's incredibly brave and doesn't back down from even the biggest of challenges. Most of the time, he's really a genuine person, and maybe some would go as far as to say he's kind. However, seeing as it's the Hunger Games, he won't hesitate to kill even the youngest of tributes, should they not pull a hard sympathy card. He loves sea life and gets extremely offended when someone makes a mockery of the ocean, to the point where his frustration with them could turn to violence. His dream is to win the Games, which would allow him to buy or build a big enough ship to sail the oceans with. Mako's personality has a fatal flaw, though: he's stubborn, and if you can get him to believe in a certain cause, he'll never back down on his views about it. Height: 6'0" Weight: 178 pounds Weapon(s): Mako mainly uses the trident as his weapon of choice: it is not only a staple of District Four's industry, but equally a staple of its tributes. It is an iconic weapon that is often used by their representatives in both daily life and in combat. Because of its similarities to not only the trident, but also to harpoons, another item often used in their industry, he's also very comfortable with a spear. Aside from that, Mako is extremely adept at wielding nets, which could easily allow him to trap opposing tributes and give himself a major advantage in combat with them. History: Backstory=WIP lmao |-| Guidelines/Condensed Version= *Mako was always truly the popular guy around the District, even from a young age. Girls swooned over him, guys wanted to hang out with him, you get the type. Life was good. *As popular as Mako was on land, though, he was even more popular in the ocean: he was an excellent swimmer, especially for his age group, being able to keep pace with even the eldest and most experienced swimmers. *This was where Mako finally realized his dream and was able to find his calling: he wanted to sail the high seas and explore the vast oceans, perhaps even expand Panem's glorious influence. *However, in order to do that, Mako realized he needed money. Thus, he began to explore avenues to which he could gain enough riches to be able to fulfill his dream. *That solution came in the form of the Hunger Games, which, despite the many pleas of his parents, Mako became convinced he could win if he trained hard enough for them. *Thus, after three strong years of training, Mako volunteered for the Hunger Games, looking to win the endless amounts of cash to fulfill his dream. Strengths: Mako is incredibly strong, to a point that it's incredibly intimidating to face off against him in a one-on-one situation. Aside from that, he's also an amazing swimmer, much like many other District Four tributes. His athletic abilities within the water are on par with many older and theoretically more experienced swimmers in his district. Finally, Mako's speed is also at a top level, both in the water and on the ground. He's incredibly talented and incredibly fast overall. Weaknesses: Mako has several flaws: he's incredibly cocky, which, even if it's not to a point of arrogance, can still lead to him overestimating his abilities in combat. Mako is also easily swayed to a certain perspective, and is very stubborn about letting go of it, to a point where one might need to actually harm him to break him out of it. Finally, Mako is an evident face, a term in entertainment to describe the person you're supposed to root for. In terms of the Hunger Games, however, this means Mako makes himself out to be one of the biggest targets overall for any other tribute. Fears: Mako's biggest fear is being unable to fulfill his dream. He dislikes failing himself, and thus he's terrified of the prospect of not being able to keep his dream alive. Reaping reaction: Mako, upon volunteering, strode up with a confident smile, showing off his swagger as he strode up to the stage. Group Training: Mako shows off more of his face tendencies, maximizing his skill with the trident to demonstrate to the Careers that he's worthy as a member of them. Individual Sessions in Training: Mako plays to appeal to the gamemakers, attempting to sway them into giving him a high score, be this through humour or genuine skill. Interview Angle: Mako further demonstrates being a face in front of the Capitol audience. Alliance: Mako, like most District Four tributes, is a Career. Token: Mako's token is a raindrop-shaped earring he wears on his right ear. This can be seen on his lunaii. Mentor Advice: If anyone can win this, you can. Go get 'em, tiger. 'Inspiration and Etymology' Mako is a reimagining of one of Kekai's old tributes, Mako Reef (later named Mako Reef-Barrier), and bears not only his original images, but also the same statistics in terms of age, height, strengths, weaknesses, weapon pool, etcetera. Mako also retained the first name of his original counterpart. A mako is a type of shark that most often lives in tropical waters, although it's not uncommon to see them in simply temperate waters either. Melanesia is a subregion of Oceania that covers the islands of Fiji, Vanuatu, the Solomon Islands, Papua New Guinea, and New Caledonia, and generally fits the habitat of the mako shark. 'Trivia' *Like all of my Career District tributes, Mako has lots of similarities with another Career District character. In his case, his behaviour as a face to the audience is very reminiscent of Lolor Blagues' role as a popular entertainer. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 4 Category:Career Tribute Category:17 year olds Category:Males Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath